1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatus and method and storage medium, and more particularly, to a plurality of information processing apparatuses connected via a serial bus such as an IEEE 1394 serial bus, an information processing method and a storage medium containing program code for executing the information processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of systems which transfer data to a printer via a bus are known. For example, a known technique is to output data from a computer to the printer by using a defacto standard interface such as a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) or Centronics interface.
However, printer manufacturers respectively provide a printer protocol unique to their printer for transferring data to the printer via these interfaces. That is, a communication protocol upon execution of data communication between a host device and a target device is limited by the target device, which lacks versatility.
Particularly, upon data transfer via an interface capable of connecting various types of devices, e.g., a serial bus interface such as an IEEE 1394, it is significant to solve the above problem of lack of versatility.
In a serial bus interface such as an IEEE 1394 interface, a plurality of devices, such as a digital video camera (DV), a digital still camera (DC), a host computer, a scanner, a printer and a digital video tape recorder are collectively connected, different from one-to-one connection as that between host and device in RS 232C interface or the like. Accordingly, the serial bus interface may be applied to a data communication network system where these plural devices are connected.
In case of serial bus interface adapted to or based on the IEEE1394 standard (hereinbelow, simply referred to as a xe2x80x9c1394 interfacexe2x80x9d), each device holds a node-unique ID as device identification means. The ID is 64-bit data where higher 24 bits indicate a maker ID of the device allocated by the IEEE (the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers), and the lower 48 bits indicate a unique ID that the maker can freely set. Accordingly, regardless of the maker and model of the device, a specific node-unique ID is set in the device. By this device identification means, devices can be specified in data communication on a network using the IEEE 1394 serial bus where a plurality of devices are connected(hereinbelow, referred to as a xe2x80x9c1394 networkxe2x80x9d). Further, display means for recognizing a plurality of devices by using node unique IDs and displaying device connection information in the network called a topology map, may be provided to manage status of use of the 1394 network and improve usefulness of the network.
If the above display means is introduced into the 1394 network environment where a plurality of devices are connected, as the device information on makers, device models and the like can be obtained by the node unique IDs, a user knows the correspondence between a displayed device and an actually connected real device.
However, if a plurality of devices of the same model by the same maker are connected in the 1394 network, the user, who has to specify a real device only from information on the maker and device model, has difficulty to specify the correspondence between the displayed device and the real device.
Further, even if the relative connection relation among the devices on the 1394 network is displayed as a topology map, the user has to compare the physical connection of the 1394 network with displayed contents so as to specify the connection between the displayed device and the real device. Accordingly, in the 1394 network where a number of devices are connected, it is difficult to specify the correspondence between a displayed device and a real device.
Further, it is also difficult for the user to specify real devices within a necessary range, based on desired conditions. Further, once the devices are removed from the 1394 network then connected again, the method of specification changes, which confuses the user.
Further, some devices change their functions by replacing parts with other parts. For example, an ink-jet printer which also functions as a scanner, if its printhead is replaced with a scanner head, is known. If such device is connected to the 1394 network or the like, it is difficult to know via the network that the function has been changed.
Accordingly, the present invention has its object to provide information processing apparatus and method for searching a network environment where a plurality of devices are connected, to find a desired device easily and quickly.
The foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising:
acquisition means for acquiring device information from a memory of a device connected to a serial bus, wherein the device information being related to the device and read only through the serial bus; setting means for setting search conditions for searching for devices connected to the serial bus; and control means for generating a list of devices meeting the set search conditions, based on the device information acquired by the acquisition means.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide information processing apparatus and method for displaying detected devices in a manner such that a user can easily recognizes them and easily select a device in accordance with his/her purpose.
The above object is attained by providing an information processing apparatus comprising: acquisition means for acquiring device information from a memory of a device connected to a serial bus, wherein the device information being related to the device and read only through the serial bus; setting means for setting search conditions for searching for devices connected to the serial bus, priorities of the search conditions and a search range; and control means for acquiring the device information within the set search range by using the acquisition means, and generating a list of devices meeting the set search conditions, in descending order of the set priorities.
Further, the above object is attained by providing an apparatus having the above construction, further comprising display means for displaying the list, wherein if a device is selected from the list displayed by the display means, the control means causes the display means to display detailed information of the selected device.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide information processing apparatus and method for enabling the same method for recognizing a once-detected device.
The above object is attained by providing an information processing apparatus comprising: acquisition means for acquiring device information from a memory of a device connected to a serial bus, wherein the device information being related to the device and read only through the serial bus; setting means for setting search conditions for searching for devices connected to the serial bus, priorities of the search conditions and a search range; and control means for acquiring the device information within the set search range by using the acquisition means, and generating a list of devices meeting the set search conditions, in descending order of the set priorities.
Further, the above object is attained by providing an apparatus having the above construction, wherein in the list, model-based serial numbers of the devices are used.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide information processing apparatus and method, in a network environment where a plurality of devices are connected, for facilitating recognition of change in device function or the like in some of the devices.
The above object is attained by providing an information processing apparatus connected to a serial bus, comprising a memory for storing device information which relates to the apparatus, wherein update information indicative of update status of the device information is further stored in the memory, and wherein the device information and the update information are read only through the serial bus.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide information processing apparatus and method for sending update information to other devices upon function change or the like.
The above object is attained by providing an information processing apparatus connected to a serial bus, comprising a memory for storing device information which relates to the apparatus, wherein update information indicative of update status of the device information is further stored in the memory, and wherein the device information and the update information are read only through the serial bus.
Further, the above object is attained by providing an apparatus having the above construction, further comprising notification means for, if the device information is updated, notifying the update information to the device connected to the serial bus.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide information processing apparatus and method for selecting a device of a desired type such as an image input device, existing on a serial bus, and obtaining data such as print data from the selected device.
The above object is attained by providing an information processing method which switches a protocol for plural types of devices, comprising the steps of: executing an initial protocol regardless of the switched protocol; and executing protocols unique to the plural types of devices, subsequently to the initial protocol, wherein the initial protocol includes first processing to examine a topology map of a first type of devices on the serial bus, and second processing to examine a topology map of a second type of devices to output data to the first type of devices on the serial bus.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same name or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.